


Ангел с книжкой — это скучно

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Humor, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Что можно делать на аниме-фестивале? Явно не читать книжки в уголке.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: челлендж





	Ангел с книжкой — это скучно

**Author's Note:**

> Косплей по книжному канону

  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
